


Сальса

by Raznoglazaya



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не будет Раз-Два пропускать уроки сальсы только потому, что его партнершу убили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сальса

**Author's Note:**

> Все невинно, как на детском утреннике. Только мата побольше.

\- Слыхал, а бухгалтершу-то твою прибили, - поприветствовал Фред спустившегося в Притон Раз-Два.  
\- И тебе доброго вечера, - буркнул тот, отправляясь прямиком к столу, за которым привычно резались в карты друзья. Кто другой, появись у него возможность регулярно заглядывать в Притон, оставаясь при этом невидимым, мог бы решить, что ничем больше эти парни и не занимаются - сидят, глушат пиво, временами матерно друг друга подкалывают, да шлепают картами по столу. Раз-Два как никогда хотелось, чтобы такая скучная, в общем-то, картинка оказалась правдой.

\- Фред, ты ж думай, чего делаешь, - осуждающе покачал головой Мямля. - То у нас Боб убивался и гасил солнце одним взглядом, теперь вот еще мистер Раз-Два будет...  
\- Мямля, захлопнись, - от души пожелал Раз-Два, тут же поняв, что поступил несправедливо: Мямля ведь хотел помочь, это Фред, как всегда, не сумел удержать язык за зубами. - Прости, друг. Но все равно захлопнись. И ты, Фред, тоже. И вообще - вы играете или нет?

Игра шла ни шатко, ни валко - выигрывать особо никто не рвался, проигрывать особо никто не спешил. Полученные не слишком честным, но, определенно, трудовым путем деньги на некоторое время решили все финансовые проблемы Дикой Шайки, но с другими проблемами они ничего поделать не могли.

Когда Раз-Два, так и не повеселевший, несмотря на пол-ящика пива, высосанного под игру, засобирался домой, бывший весь вечер тихим как немой Красавчик Боб решил его проводить. Недалеко. До двери Притона. И пару слов сказать заодно.

\- Слушай, мне жаль. Она была ничего, и на тебя, похоже, запала - но признай, змеюка была еще та. Русский нам, можно сказать, услугу оказал...  
\- Угум. Пойду, пошлю ему корзину гребаных алых роз в благодарность, - не то чтобы Раз-Два успел как-то всерьез втрескаться в Стеллу - нет. Ему, скорее, было жаль того, что у них _могло бы_ получиться. И секса - секс был хорош, даром что дымила покойная в постели непрерывно.  
\- Ну, это... я краем уха слышал, что ты, типа, пригласил ее на уроки сальсы... - Красавчик нервничал и перемалывал свою обычную жвачку с удвоенной энергией, будто стремился накачать челюсть как у Шварценеггера.  
\- Еще, блядь, раз я услышу от тебя слово "сальса" - и не станет у меня кореша Боба, понял? - тут же набычился сильнее прежнего Раз-Два. - И где это ты мог такое услышать?

Боб отвел глаза, судя по дернувшемуся кадыку, проглотил жвачку и пробормотал что-то на тему походить туда с ним. И еще голову в плечи виновато втянул, фиалка хренова. Будто думал, что Раз-Два ему сейчас вторую часть недавней истерики организует, только без беготни вокруг джипа. Но Раз-Два душевный порыв смирил и ничего такого выдавать не стал, просто хлопнул Боба по плечу да и свалил от греха подальше.

\- Что, не свезло? - сочувственно поинтересовался Мямля.  
\- Да я ж не затем, - попытался объяснить Боб, но Мямля, конечно, не поверил, хмыкнул скептически - знаю, мол, зачем, да тут все уже знают. - Я так... поддержать... развлечь.  
\- Сними ему девок лучше, - посоветовал заглянувший на огонек Печенька. - Они и поддержат, и развлекут. И еще раз развлекут.

Боб вздохнул, признавая, что нормальный кореш бы так и поступил, и полез в карман за очередной пластинкой своей мятной пакости. Уж лучше б курил.  
**  
А Раз-Два сидел дома и пытался радоваться жизни. Жизнь такому обращению с собой категорически противилась. Погрузиться в музыку не получалось, да и стремно было - после этих-то бешеных русских. Бухать не тянуло. К наркотикам Раз-Два всегда испытывал брезгливое отвращение, а думать о женщинах и не думать о Стелле абсолютно не получалось - не силен был Раз-Два в мысленной акробатике. Вечер со свистом летел в задницу, от того, что поблизости не маячили остозвездевшие, казалось бы, рожи Шайки, делалось еще муторнее, и с этим надо было что-то делать.

\- Ебучий случай, - высказался насчет себя, любимого и единственного, Раз-Два, тыкая в кнопку быстрого набора на телефоне. - Боб? Ты еще в Притоне? Я щас зайду. Чего-чего - танцевать пойдем. Только чтобы без этих твоих гомосячьих сердец на стенах! И руки при себе держи!

\- То-то Красавчику сегодня так карта не перла... - Фреда ничем нельзя было удивить в принципе, даже рассиявшимся после короткого разговора Бобом, который до того выглядел как несчастный, от тоски уже примеривший голову к петле.  
\- Угум, какая уж тут игра, когда он всю удачу на любовь истратил, - согласно кивнул Мямля.

Печенька, совершенно не желая вникать в происходящее, только присвистнул тихо, привлекая к себе внимание, и сдал по-новой.

 


End file.
